Goodbye Jeffy
Goodbye Jeffy is an idea episode of SML Movies and a sequel to Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! in the SML canon. This idea episode is meant to make up for all the SML fans who hate Jeffy. Click on the transcript and check it out. Synopsis Jeffy gets grounded forever for throwing the boombox in the lake and is not allowed to play Fortnite anymore, he decides to take revenge on him. But when Jeffy pushes Mario too far, he gets the worst comeuppance he deserves. Now Mario has to prevent anyone from finding out what he did. Plot The episode begins with Mario letting Jeffy listen to some radio, and the song that comes on is Justin Bieber’s and Jeffy snaps out of it. He cursed and plans to throw the boombox in the lake. (ADD MORE STORYLINE PLEASE) The real Jeffy then steals Mario's ladder, leaving him stuck on top of the roof. Then, Mario notices Jeffy going to rip off his new hat Cappy. He threatens him that if he ripped off Cappy, he’ll kill him. However, Mario accidentally falls out of the roof and broke his back. Mario becomes extremely ballistic and has enough of Jeffy’s horrible disobedience and attitude, so he brutally beat him up. Jeffy begins to cry, but Mario punches him in the face while saying that he is the worst son he ever had, making Jeffy very upset. Mario now knows why Jeffy is the way he is. It’s because of his mother making him the way he is, so he furiously screams at him, then he burns all of his toys and video games including Fortnite. Jeffy gets shocked and he breaks down crying. Mario then grabs Jeffy and throws him in his room closet and locks it for all eternity. Jeffy bangs on the door begging to be let out, but Mario doesn’t care and ignores him. Mario is sitting in the living room, watching TV. Jeffy cries so loud in his room closet. Mario tries to ignore him, but could take it anymore. So he rushed into his room closet and duct-taped his mouth and locked the closet door so he won’t cuss and/or scream anymore. --UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- When they finally get to make love, Rosalina gets a call from Chef Pee Pee telling her that Jeffy died in his room closet due to _______, and about Mario's involvement, confirming her doubts. She confront Mario, saying that he wants to get rid of Jeffy so he can make love with her, Mario tried to explain what happened, but she notified him that the police are on their way. Knowing that his entire plan to make love is close to ruin, Mario takes Rosalina with him and into the bedroom. He thinks Jeffy is behind this. Mario believes that Jeffy is pretending to be dead so he can get him arrested, but Rosalina didn’t believe him, calling him a liar. They got into an argument about Jeffy’s really bad behaviour, but Rosalina refused to believe that Jeffy is bad because she thinks he couldn’t control himself. Mario then tried to hypnotize her into forgetting about Jeffy again ,but the cops catched and arrested him. Meanwhile at Bowser’s house, Bowser is watching Charleyyy and Friends. After that happened, the news report saying that Mario was arrested for locking Jeffy in his room closet thanks to Chef Pee Pee. Mario explains the whole thing that Jeffy is evil inside, but no one believed him. Bowser said “Best Day Ever!” before the episode ends. Characters *Jeffy *Mario *Rosalina *Brooklyn T. Guy (as a doctor and a policeman) *Bowser (Cameo) *Bowser Junior *Goodman *Chef Pee Pee Trivia *This might be Jeffy’s final appearance because of many fans disliking him and he is permanently killed off. *This episode takes place after Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! *'Running Gag': When Rosalina finds out what Mario did to Jeffy, Mario uses Brooklyn T. Guy’s pocket watch to hypnotize her into forgetting about Jeffy so she won't get him arrested. *This video truly shows how some SML characters become psychopathic monsters, for example: **Mario appears to be really mad and really cruel to Jeffy due to his swearing rampages and ___________. So he burned all his toys and video games and locked him in his room closet forever and showed no remorse to him. He seems to enjoy beating Jeffy up and torturing him for all the bad things he did since Jeffy's first appearance. **Jeffy appears to be really evil and foul-mouthed, but when Mario goes extremely ballistic at him, he feels bad for him and shows remorse to him for all the bad things he did. He even cried uncontrollably when Mario destroyed his Fortnite game. **Rosalina appears to be an idiot and never believed that Jeffy threw the TV in the lake, she thinks it’s just a phase she’s going through. *This episode is a massive apology to the fans for the Jeffy videos and was used to make up for all the SML fans who hate Jeffy so much. *Many fans were glad to see Jeffy finally being punished for all the bad things he did, but were really upset and/or angry when Mario being arrested by the cops when Rosalina and Chef Pee Pee found out about what he did. *This is the third time Rosalina betrays Mario, the first is Jeffy’s Bad Word and the second is Jeffy’s Sister. *The scene where Jeffy tricked Mario into chasing him up on the roof and Mario yelled at him for that is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode “Gary Takes a Bath”. *The scene where Mario locked Jeffy in his room closet is a reference to Jeffy Sleepwalks, where Mario threatens to lock Jeffy in the closet if he sleepwalks again. Category:Episodes where Jeffy dies Category:Episodes where a character gets repercussions Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Videos Category:SuperMarioLogan